gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Betrayal of Friends
Description '''Betrayal of Friends '''is a true story written by First Sea Lord Matthew Blastsot. It tell about his own life in the Royal British Navy as a Commodore with another Commodore who he became good Friends with. This other Commodore is very Well known today but not in the navy, but as a pirate. The Notorious Pirate Jack Sparrow.... Chapter 1: The Battle for Port Royal It was a rainy August morning on Port Royal in the Year of 1736. 22 Year old Commodore Matthew Blastshot and 26 Year old Commodore Jack Sparrow Sat in their shared Office drinking Tea. They were Joking when Suddenly Cannon Shots Fired. Matthew and Jack Ran out And Saw Four Pirate Ships. They Turned to Their Admiral, Thomas Gates. Matthew said "Sir what do you Command" Gates replied "Fire Cannons and You and Sparrow take your men and Head to the Town and Defend from Pirates. Sparrow and Blastshot Yelled " YES SIR!" Jack and Matthew mounted their Horses and assembled their Squad. They Road out the gates and Found the Navy over Run By Pirates. Jack and Matthew dismounted their Horses and Charged into the Battle. Jack was able to take out Seven pirates Before having to Order a Musket Line. Jack formed the Line and Fired into the Fight Hitting all Pirates but missing the Navy. However when Jack fired His Pistol it Knocked of Matthew's hat. Matthew yelled out " Watch it Sparrow" in a Joking tone and Sparrow replied "Watch where your standing". Sparrow then ordered His men to Charged into the Battle Two of the Pirate Ships were destroyed and Were blocking the Escape of the Others. Half of Jack and Matthew's men were Killed But reinforcements Were coming from the Fort. By The fourth hour of battle the Pirates had surrendered. The remaining Pirate Ship was captured. The British kept her as a Prize for the battle. The heroes of the Battle were Commodores Matthew Blastshot and Jack Sparrow. Chapter 2: The Rewards For their valiant efforts in the Battle of Port Royal Jack and Matthew were summoned to the Presence of newly coronated King George II of England, his Son Matthew, his Grandson George III and several of His Advisors. Jack and Matthew were welcomed by the Advisors but it seemed as if the King payed no mind to Them. When he spoke he Said " So you are the Officers that Led the battle of Port Royal, Not Bad work Boys." The Adisors then spoke "Since﻿ you had an equal part in the Victory you will Share the Reward. You will Be Commanders of the 74 gun Ship of the Line the HMS Virginia. You will also receive dual swords, Exact twins a Sign of Your Friendship and Command. I congragulate you men on Your efforts." This was also the day Lord Blastshot received his First Victorian Cross. Chapter 3: The HMS Virginia The two Men Set sail Imediatly aboard the HMS Virginia﻿. There crew were some of The Most Elite Sailors in the Caribbean. Their orders were to stop any and all pirate ships found. Matthew and Jack set up their offices in the Cabin. They split the office into two halves, However they kept their twin Swords in the Middle. Matthew and Jack als secretly kept their Personal supply of Rum in their cabin. They Spent nights reviewing paper work and enjoying a Bit of Rum. Category:POTCO Creations Category:Royal Navy Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Stories